


Perdido en tus ojos

by tarhmis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarhmis/pseuds/tarhmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry han sido siempre mejores amigos. Nick intenta meterse en el medio, pero Louis no sé lo va a permitir, llegando incluso a utilizar polvos pica pica si fuera necesario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido en tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avellana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/gifts).



> Gracias a Sabrina y Ross por organizar el intercambio y a Sabrina especialmente por corregir este fic! 
> 
> También gracias a avellana por tus prompts, espero que esto te guste o por lo menos se parezca algo a lo que tenías en mente. Donde yo vivo los polvos pica pica son una chuchería que comes y te pica en la lengua. Supuse que en el prompt no te referías a eso, por lo que aquí me referí a ellos como artículo de broma.
> 
> Tengo que decir que no siempre soy muy fan de Nick Grimshaw pero escribiendo me di cuenta de que es un buen oponente para las impertinencias de Louis.

Era un mediodía soleado y caluroso cuando Louis llegaba por fin a su piso, las clases del día ya terminadas. Era extraña una temperatura tan elevada en Londres cuando aún estaba acabando la primavera, por lo que mientras abría la cerradura de la puerta pensaba en cómo podía pasar la tarde disfrutando del aire libre. Una partida de fútbol podría ser buena idea, pero no tenía ganas de sudar más de lo necesario; era suficiente con lo que había pasado las últimas horas encerrado escuchando sobre los sonetos de Thomas Gray en un aula sin ninguna ventilación. Y sobre todo le apetecía pasar unas horas a solas con Harry. 

Vivían juntos desde hacía un año, pero se conocían de toda la vida. Desde pequeños eran vecinos y sus madres muy amigas, y ellos más aún. Lo hacían casi todo juntos a pesar de que se llevaban dos años de diferencia. Los dos lo pasaron muy mal cuando a las edades de 12 Louis y 10 Harry, la madre de Harry se volvió a casar y toda la familia se fue a vivir a una casa nueva, en una ciudad nueva. A pesar de la distancia consiguieron mantener el contacto a través de cartas y emails. El destino quiso que acabaran yendo a la misma universidad, y aunque no se veían desde hacía bastante tiempo, no les fue muy difícil volver a retomar una amistad cercana, que los acabó convirtiendo otra vez en inseparables. Tanto, que después del primer curso de Harry en los dormitorios comunes se cambió al piso donde vivían Louis y su amigo Liam.

Entró y le recibió el olor delicioso de una comida en preparación, lo que quería decir que Harry había llegado y no iba a hacer falta encargar comida por teléfono. Cuando se estaba quitando la chaqueta empezó a oír unas voces, lo que era raro, dado que Liam había dicho que iba a pasar unos días en casa de su novia.

―Mañana tienes que acompañarme al centro comercial, necesito estar presentable el sábado y no tengo nada adecuado ―dijo una voz lenta y profunda, pero que a Louis le parecía también muy dulce.

―Harry, yo te acompaño encantado si tú quieres, pero creo que la camisa de flores es perfecta, te sienta muy bien.

―Nick, tengo como veinte camisas con flores, no sé a cual te refieres.

―Y luego te quejas de que no tienes qué ponerte… Me refería a la negra con transparencias, y si no te acaba de convencer ya sabes que siempre puedes mirar en mi armario.

Ah, Nick. Ya podía olvidarse de los planes para esa tarde. Era el “nuevo amigo” de Harry, los dos estudiaban Comunicación y coincidían en varias clases. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, quedando para estudiar o comentar películas antiguas que Louis no era capaz de ver sin quedarse dormido.

―¿Qué pasa el sábado? ―saludó Louis.

―Hey, Lou ―dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo―. ¿Qué tal el día?

―Aburrido y echándote de menos, como siempre ―respondió Louis mientras le devolvía el abrazo y se ponía a jugar con uno de sus preciosos rizos. El pelo le había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, y él se negaba a cortarlo―. ¿Qué es lo que pasa el sábado?  ―repitió.

―Aw, yo a ti también. Nick y yo vamos a un concierto de un amigo suyo ―claro, Nick trabajaba en una cadena de radio de música alternativa y siempre estaba invitando a Harry a todos los eventos que podía, y él iba encantado.

Louis quería salir el sábado con Liam a ese bar que les gustaba tanto y que hacía tiempo que no iban, pero ni por asomo iba a dejar a Harry solo con esa gente. No los conocía mucho pero se veía que se creían muy superiores por escuchar música rara y vestir ropa rara; no eran una buena influencia. No es que Louis estuviera celoso de que Harry saliera con personas que no eran él, ni por asomo. No tenía nada que ver.

―¡El sábado! Me encantaría ir. ¿Puedo, Nick? ¿O solo tu exclusivo círculo puede? Llevaré suficiente gomina en el pelo, lo prometo.

―Por supuesto que puedes, Tommo. Y ya que te vas a esforzar tanto en arreglarte, a ver si eres capaz de llevar alguna cosa que no sea un chándal ―respondió Nick, altanero. Cuando Harry se lo había presentado algunos meses atrás su relación ya había comenzado mal, porque Louis y él tenían personalidades bastante fuertes que siempre chocaban, y había ido empeorando cuanto más cercano se hacía a Harry.

―Bueno, chicos, no empecéis ―intervino Harry―. Lou, si quieres venir tienes que colaborar también. Tenemos que animarlos porque es uno de sus primeros conciertos y de momento no es una banda muy conocida.

―Eso está hecho ―lo importante era que iba a acompañar a Harry—.

El salón estaba oscuro unas horas después cuando Louis salió de su cuarto, donde había estado charlando por teléfono con su madre. La televisión estaba encendida pero en voz baja y reflejaba luz en una forma tumbada en el sofá. No había ya rastro de Nick. Louis se acercó y pudo ver a Harry acurrucado y medio tapado con una manta, durmiendo. Siempre se veía tan apacible así. Despierto estaba casi todo el rato sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y le hacía resplandecer; y dormido seguía pareciendo feliz, pero con una expresión no tan obvia que no sabes ver si no lo conoces lo suficiente. Desprendía una sensación de serenidad y tranquilidad que hacía a Louis pararse a contemplarlo. La escasa luz hacía que las sombras de sus pestañas se alargaran y cubrieran sus mejillas. Era realmente guapo, pensaba. En momentos especiales como aquel podía observar lo objetivamente atractivo que era Harry, con su cuerpo largo pero musculoso, esa mandíbula fuerte que daba dureza a su rostro. Pero por otro lado tenía esa manera de estar y de comportarse, como ahora acurrucado, que lo hacía ver delicado. Y esos rizos que Louis podría pasar horas acariciando, y esos  ojos verdes que… Que se estaban empezando a abrir en ese momento.

―Hey, Lou ―sí que eran preciosos, con un verde que cada vez que lo mirabas se volvía distinto, y ahora era oscuro, como un bosque tan lleno de árboles que casi no se puede abrir paso la luz o puede que como un océano profundo o como...

―¿Lou? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás mirándome raro ―dijo Harry con curiosidad mientras bostezaba, ya casi totalmente despierto.

―¿Uh? Eh, nada, em, solo estaba distraído ―contestó Louis, rezando para que no se hubiera notado el sonrojo que sentía en las mejillas―. ¿Has cenado ya?

―No. ¿Qué hora es? Podríamos salir y cenar en algún sitio, me apetece dar una vuelta y despejarme un poco ―explicó Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá y estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, levantando un poco la camiseta inconscientemente y dejando a la vista un trozo de piel ya un poco dorado por el sol, y que se veía tan suave. Louis quería comprobarlo, pasar sus dedos cariñosamente y luego agarrar por el hueso de la cadera, donde seguramente dejaría unas marcas ligeramente pálidas si apretaba solo un poco…

―¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí? ―cuestionó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Louis necesitaba volver en control de sí mismo y lo necesitaba ya. ―Sí, vale, por mí perfecto, Haz. Podemos ir a ese sitio hindú, donde sirve el camarero que te dio el número aquella vez ―improvisó con un tono sugestivo y añadiendo un guiño.

―Ya sabes que no me gusta ese chico, precisamente por eso no quiero ir allí. Sería una situación incómoda ―replicó Harry, con el ceño un poco mas fruncido todavía―. ¿Estás bien, Louis? Te noto un poco raro ―tenía esa expresión confundida y esa arruguita entre las cejas que lo hacían parecer tan adorable. Siempre preocupado por los demás, pendiente de todo el mundo. Louis lo quería tanto, definitivamente no podía dejar que un atontamiento lo alejara de él. Solo tenía que seguir ocultándolo todo lo posible y esperar a que algún día se le pasase.

―Tienes razón, Haz. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un sitio nuevo? Siempre está bien cambiar de aires, me siento aventurero.

Harry respondió que sí entusiasmadamente. Siempre seguía a Louis a donde él quisiera. Los dos salieron del apartamento agarrados por la cintura y hablando de una película que iba a estrenar y ambos estaban deseando ver. Pasaron una noche genial, como siempre, riéndose sin parar y disfrutando de esa cercanía tan especial que tenían ellos.

Todo empezó de casualidad unos días después, cuando Louis se fijó en que Nick había dejado uno de sus estúpidos sombreros encima de la mesita de la entrada. Estaba fastidiado porque Nick y Harry habían estado toda la tarde en la habitación de este riendo y haciendo toda clase de ruidos. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Y qué era que estaban haciendo qué tenía que ser en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada? Louis había intentado concentrarse en el trabajo sobre la novela del siglo XVI que tenía que entregar para esa semana, pero no podía dejar de intentar adivinar cuáles eran las palabras que se escuchaban del otro lado de la pared.

Al final desistió y decidió ponerse a pintar los carteles para el concierto, que eran simplemente unas telas con mensajes que intentaban ser graciosos o alentadores. Mientras cogía el botecito de pintura del cajón de la sala se fijó en el sombrero y se le ocurrió una genialidad. Nick y Harry estaban en ese momento ya en la cocina, seguramente acabando de cenar, puesto que luego iban a salir con el resto de sus amigos a recitar poesía o lo que sea que hicieran los hipsters cuando iban en manada. Al ser el sombrero negro, la pintura puesta en el interior no se notaría y dejaría una preciosa mancha en la montaña que Nick llevaba siempre por peinado.

En efecto, diez minutos después, cuando la pareja se disponía a salir por la puerta y Nick se colocaba el sombrero, notó como una substancia fría y grimosa se iba pegando a su pelo y deslizándose por su cabeza. Asustado se quitó rápidamente la prenda pero ya era tarde; en la coronilla tenía una gran mancha negra. En el apuro del momento Harry intentó limpiarla con sus manos pero solo consiguió extenderla más y acabó llegando a una buena parte de la cara de Nick.

―¿Qué cojones es esta cosa? ―exclamó Nick, furioso―. ¡Tengo el pelo negro!

―Deberías intentar lavártelo cuanto antes, parece que se está secando ―le dijo Harry con urgencia.

Los dos miraron al sofá, donde a Louis se le estaba empezando a escapar la risa que intentaba contener. —Creo que tu sombrero destiñe, deberías tener un poco de cuidado.

―¿Te parece gracioso?

―No, Nick, en realidad creo que el negro te sienta bien, resalta el color de tus ojos.

―No me lo puedo creer, ¡has sido tú! Mira, como me quede el pelo así te vas a enterar.

―¿Enterar de qué? ¿Vas a obligarme a escucharte en la radio un programa entero? No, por favor, podría ser doloroso.

―¡Bueno, ya está bien! Parad los dos. Nick, tú vete al baño a ver si conseguimos que eso salga. Y tú, Louis, más te vale no haber tenido nada que ver.

Louis estaba tranquilo, porque nadie podía demostrar que había sido él y no un terrible accidente en el que alguien había dejado la pintura ahí dentro por descuido. Liam es muy despistado, siempre olvida dónde ha dejado las llaves o la cartera y luego las encuentra en los sitios más extraños.

El día del concierto Louis tenía todo preparado: una bolsita de polvos pica-pica y un plan. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le bajara los humos a Nick, y si de paso practicaba un poco más su faceta de bromista, mejor. Estaba esperando a que Harry saliera de su cuarto para ir juntos hasta el café-bar en el que se celebraba el concierto, donde esperaba su pandilla.

―¿Haz, estás ya listo?

―Sí ―contestó él, alargando la sílaba―, ahora voy. ¿Crees que debería llevar sombrero? ―preguntó mientras salía de su habitación. Llevaba sus pantalones más ajustados, que dejaban ver las líneas de músculos de sus piernas, y una camisa con estampado colorido que parecía más cara que lo que un estudiante de segundo curso de universidad se podía permitir. Estaba fantástico. Louis casi se arrepiente de no haber hecho caso a Nick y no haberse puesto alguna prenda sin el logo de Adidas, pero rápidamente recordó que no necesita impresionar a Harry, que lo quiere como es, ni intentar encajar en su grupo de amigos. Él iba a ir ahí solamente para vigilarlos… o algo así.

―No, creo que deberías dejar tu melena al viento ―dijo Louis con una sonrisa pícara―. Además no le veo mucho sentido a llevar sombrero si vamos a estar todo el rato en un local cerrado ¿no?

―De acuerdo ―le sonrió Harry de vuelta―. Pero no soy el único que usa sombreros solo como adorno, eh, Mr. Gorras.

―Que sepas que no llevo gorras simplemente por gusto, eh, Mr. Cabello Siempre Impecable, no todos nos levantamos por la mañana con unos rizos perfectos. Un gorro te evita el tiempo perdido en arreglarse.

―¿Puedes parar alguna vez con mi pelo? ―replicó Harry con una sonrisa cada vez más grande―. Tienes una obsesión ―Louis no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando los ojos brillantes de Harry. Tenía razón, le encantaba su pelo, pero a él también le gustaba que le repitieran lo bonito que lo tenía. Estuvieron mirándose así unos momentos—. Bueno ¿vamos yendo? ―preguntó Harry, rompiendo la ensoñación en la que estaban―. No quiero llegar tarde.

―Sí, claro. Conduzco yo, para que puedas beber con tus amigos si te apetece ―contestó Louis, agarrándolo por los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta. La noche acababa de empezar.

Al final la actuación no estuvo tan mal. No era el tipo de música que Louis elegiría para un sábado de fiesta pero definitivamente mejoraba cuando te acostumbrabas al ritmo más calmado.  Los amigos hipster de Harry tampoco eran horribles una vez que empezabas a hablar con ellos, y menearse juntos al ritmo de música en vivo siempre acerca a las personas. También ayudaba que debajo de todos esos chalecos, pañuelos y peinados extraños hubiera, sorprendentemente, personas normales; que bromeaban y hasta podían contar cosas interesantes. No que Louis fuera a reconocer todo esto en voz alta.

Pero tenía que centrarse en lo importante, el objetivo principal: Nick. Llevaba ya bastantes copas encima y en nada estaría preparado para que empezara la acción. El concierto ya estaba acabando y la fase de animación y soporte ya había pasado; los más sobrios iban recogiendo las pancartas. Mientras, Louis invitaba a Nick a otra bebida y buscaba a Harry con la mirada. Lo encontró pegado a uno de sus amigos, bailando suavemente.

Louis no estaba celoso, no había razón, y Harry obviamente podía bailar con quien quisiera. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Entre los dos ayudaron a Nick a salir del local para esperar a los otros, a la vez que ya se escuchaban los aplausos y vítores del final de la última canción. El ruido desapareció cuando llegaron la calle.

―Haz, creo que dejé mi chaqueta en la barra ¿podrías entrar un momento a buscarla? ―la chaqueta la había dejado en el coche al llegar—. Yo sujetaré a Nick.

Harry lo miró de forma sospechosa pero se encogió de hombros y entró en el local. Louis sonrió para sí mientras sacaba el paquete de polvos pica-pica del bolsillo y disimuladamente los abría con la boca y una mano, la otra sujetando a Nick, quien con la quietud de la calle estaba ya medio dormido. Lo apoyó de lado en la pared y con mucho cuidado separó la cintura de sus vaqueros, echando todos los polvos donde podía sin entrar en el rango de visión de Nick. Tiró luego el paquete vacío. No podía dejar pruebas.

―Hey, Louis, ahí dentro no estaba tu chaqueta. Puede que te la hayan robado, podemos avisar al camarero si quieres... ―dijo Harry saliendo del bar.

―Uh, ahora que me acuerdo creo que no la traje al final —contestó Louis, encogiéndose de hombros en forma de disculpa e intentando disimular su cara satisfecha.

―Ya veo… ―observó Harry con sospecha. ―¿Nick, cómo te encuentras?

―Es- Estoy bien ―afirmó Nick empezando a espabilarse―. Aunque noto una sensación extraña por la espalda… ¿y más abajo?

―¿Más abajo? ¿En las pier…? ¡Ah! Vale, ya me imagino donde. Puede que tu cuerpo te esté diciendo que quiere acción esta noche ―dijo con un guiño―. ¡Vamos a bailar! Deja que te llevemos en nuestro auto —era solo de Louis, pero no lo corrigió porque le gustaba como sonaba eso de “nuestro”―. Los demás ya están yendo al pub. Quedé allí con ellos.

El viaje fue corto, con Nick en la parte de atrás empezando a revolverse en su asiento. Cuando llegaron y salió del coche iba pegando pequeños saltitos que se volvían más y más  frenéticos. Harry lo miraba preocupado y Louis ya ni se molestaba en contener la risa. La gente que estaba fuera del pub los observaba extrañados. Nick no aguantó más y empezó a rascarse mientras susurraba una y otra vez,  “¿¡Qué cojones está pasando!?”.

La necesidad de alivio era tan grande que acabó por irse corriendo al callejón que había al lado para apartarse de toda la gente mirando, y empezó a frotarse en la pared. Harry lo siguió y Louis decidió que había sido ya suficiente, por lo que entró en el local a pedir un cubo de agua, que con algo de convencimiento consiguió echar a Nick para aliviar sus partes. Al parecer funcionaba, ya que su agitación fue calmándose.

―¿Qué fue todo esto? ―inquirió Harry.

―Notaba un picor tremendo, te juro que no sé que me pasó.

La frase apenas se pudo escuchar entre las risas que empezaron a salir de Louis, quien estaba medio doblado por la mitad. Harry intentó mirarlo con cara de enfado, pero las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos tenían ese efecto especial en él que hacía que no pudiera mantener una cara seria por mucho rato, y al cabo de varios segundos explotó y estaba riéndose junto a Louis.

Al final todos tuvieron su noche de fiesta. El grupo parecía aceptar a Louis y él también se lo pasó estupendamente. La única cosa rara fueron las miradas conocedoras que recibía de ellos de vez en cuando y los pequeños sonrojos que provocaban en Harry. Bueno, y Nick, aunque después del acontecimiento anterior Louis pensaba que ya lo había fastidiado bastante. Por esa noche.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido. Harry estaba centrado en estudiar para sacar ese semestre con muy buenas notas y Louis estaba centrado en… otras cosas.

Un día la botella de agua que Nick usaba no tenía precisamente agua, otro al poner en marcha el limpia-parabrisas de su coche en vez de limpiar dejó un rastro verde por todo el cristal. Lo curioso era que una buena parte de estos “accidentes” le pasaban en casa de los chicos. Como cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá y al despertar e intentar levantarse tenía los cordones de los zapatos atados entre ellos o cuando al lavarse las manos en el lavabo el grifo disparó agua por todas partes y acabó empapado.

El próximo estaba siendo preparado en ese mismo momento en la cocina cuando se oyó la puerta de la entrada siendo cerrada de golpe y un Harry con pinta de muy enfadado llamando a Louis a gritos. Este escondió rápidamente las oreos en un tarro y le indicó a Harry dónde estaba.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

―¡Louis, no me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¿Sabes que lo podían haber despedido? ¿Era esa tu intención? No me esperaba esto de ti. ¡Una cosa son inocentadas y otra poner en peligro su trabajo!

―Harry, no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando ―contestó Louis confundido.

―No te hagas el que no sabes, ¡aun encima no me tomes por estúpido!

―Haz, te juro que no entiendo qué está pasando ni por qué te pones así. ¿Puedes intentar calmarte y explicármelo?

―¡No te escondas más! ¡Lo sé todo! Desde la primera vez que tiraste esa pintura asquerosa en el sombrero. No eres muy disimulado, por si no lo sabías.

Louis no podía dar crédito. ―¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―Bueno… Me gustaba verte un poco celoso, estabas mono, y algunas hasta tuvieron gracia. Y a Nick tampoco le hacían daño ―su tono sonó dulce por un momento pero enseguida se volvió a endurecer―. Pero esto que has hecho hoy en el estudio de Nick no tiene nombre.

―¿Me puedes decir de una vez qué es lo que he hecho, Harry? Porque yo no recuerdo nada. El otro día planté lentejas en su teclado para que le nacieran entre las teclas, pero no creo que eso tenga nada que ver. Ni siquiera les habrá dado tiempo a crecer aun.

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad no fuiste tú? Hoy venía el jefe de Nick a ver el programa desde allí y por el medio se empezó a reproducir una conversación privada de Nick en donde decía que una de las secciones creadas por el jefe era una mierda y que había que quitarla ―explicó Harry, mucho más relajado.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Está Nick bien?

―Sí. Al principio el jefe se ofendió un poco pero después de pensárselo decidió que tenía razón con lo de la sección y decidió quitarla. Nick va a tener que disculparse en público pero a cambio lo invitó a participar en más decisiones importantes sobre el programa ―contó Harry mientras se sentaba en la encimera―. Me alegro mucho de que no hayas sido tú ― dijo con gran alivio―. Tendré que comentar con Nick cómo de fiables son sus técnicos.

―Todo este lío y al final todo fue positivo para él. Que conste que me alegro; no es mi mejor amigo pero tampoco le deseo el mal ―anunció Louis mientras se acercaba a Harry, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas―. No me puedo creer que hayas pensado que fui yo.

―Lo siento, Lou, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No parece tan extraño después de ver cómo le hacías mil bromas, cada una más extravagante ¿Plantar lentejas en su teclado? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisilla. Los hoyuelos se podían ver debajo de sus mejillas. Daban ganas de tocarlos con el dedo, y así hizo Louis, haciendo crecer la sonrisa de Harry e imitándolo con una propia.

―Tampoco me puedo creer que supieras que era yo todo este tiempo y no hicieras nada para impedirlo. Pobre Nick. Y todo porque te gusta verme celoso ¿No? ―dijo Louis levantando una ceja. Harry bajó la mirada, poniéndose colorado.

Las piezas empezaban a encajar, otros gestos y miradas como esta que Louis ya había visto antes. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿O se lo estaba imaginando? No podía estar seguro, pero este chico lo llenaba de valentía y tomó una decisión. Tenía que arriesgarse, y si no era correspondido por lo menos sabía que lo había intentando.

―Hey, mírame ―dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Harry y le acariciaba la mejilla. Este subió lentamente la cabeza—. Yo, bueno, si yo estaba celoso sería por algo ¿no? ―confesó algo titubeante―. Mira, Harry, la verdad es que eran celos irracionales, de los que la verdad me avergüenzo un poco, solo con él porque quiero pasar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo ―tragó saliva―. Y tengo miedo de que él sea para ti lo que yo quiero ser ―posó la mano en el cuello de su amigo y con la otra le agarró su mano. Notó como Harry apretaba de vuelta y una sonrisa alentadora comenzaba a formarse en su cara. Eso le dio ánimos para continuar. ― Me gustas. Me gustas tanto que no lo puedo aguantar. Me gusta tu pelo y tus ojos, tu nariz y la boca que te ocupa toda la cara. Me gusta tu cuerpo y tu forma de ser. Cómo eres amable e intentas ayudar a todo el mundo pero a la vez haces que la gente te respete y te siga —dijo casi sin tomar aire y por fin respirando aliviado cuando acabó, sobre todo porque Harry lo miraba alelado y lo acercaba agarrándolo de la cintura.

Cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse Harry susurró "a mí también me gustas" y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios eran sin duda los más suaves que había probado. Se juntaban con los suyos en una melodía que le recorría el cuerpo desde las puntas de los pies a las de las manos, que solo parecían vibrar más cuando tocaban el cuerpo de Harry. No pudieron alargar mucho el beso porque no paraban de sonreír y sus dientes chocaban. Aun así se separaron solo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos antes de continuar. Todo se sentía nuevo y excitante pero a la vez como  un reencuentro o una vuelta a casa.

Estuvieron como tortolitos hasta que Harry descubrió las Oreos escondidas en la cocina y probó una, que resultó estar rellena de pasta de dientes. A Louis le costó un rato y muchos muchos besos que lo perdonara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Estaré encantada de recibir comentarios y críticas! Me podéis encontrar en twitter: @ifi_could_fly y tumblr: louissssssssssssssssssss


End file.
